


The Price of Cohabitation

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill in the Snape ship of your choice. Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/"><b>snape100</b></a> challenge <i>Snape and Summer</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Price of Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in the Snape ship of your choice. Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/) challenge _Snape and Summer_.

Sometimes Snape wondered which time of year he disliked the most: during term, or after it.

Term had one distinct point against it and that was, obviously, the students. Snape enjoyed his subject, he tolerated his colleagues, but there were days when the temptation to poison a student was almost too much to bear.

With such distaste for teaching, one would assume that Snape looked forward to the summer holidays with anticipation. Unfortunately for him, summer meant more than just a brief respite from Hogwarts.

“Severus! Have you cleaned the toilet yet?”

He groaned. If the sex weren’t so good…


End file.
